Jinx and Kid Flash!
by Gkyhdjr
Summary: HHEEEEYYY! I'm back with another story! This is kinda what happens after light speed and the beginning of titans together. Just like a 1 or 2 shot. Very cute Jinx quit the Hive Five a month ago, the same time Kid Flash left to go help Titans East. Now a month later, Jinx has been on the streets and Kid comes back. What ensues! Well you'll just have to find out. :)


Heeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyy! 3 This is my 3rd jinx and Kid Flash fanfiction i think... 3rd or 2nd. I lost track already. XD I love this ship SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much! So cute I feel like I stop breathing every time i read one. I love them so much! (Not to mention that Kid FLash is super hot and I fell in love with Kid Flash.) And sorry if there is any spelling or grammar things I didn't correct. I was listening to my ipod while I was writing this, so sometimes I don't pay attention. Thanks for all of the reviews I have been getting! It makes me so happy that people like my work! I don't think I have had 1 bad review yet! And about 20 people have favorited each of my stories! EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! And apparently I am good enough to get staff on a c2! Thank you soooooo much and I love you people! Anyways On with the story!

Jinx

I am running through the empty streets of jump city. Running from what I know can catch up with me with no difficulty. Its been a week or so since he came into my life. I left my family(the hive five) for him. Something that, a month ago, I would never even think about doing. As much as they are stupid and infuriating, they are family. WERE family. Were. I left and had no place to go. And you know who wasn't there to help me?

The boy who made me give it up in the first place. And as much as I know he is following me now and I want to hex him into oblivion, I want to turn around and kiss him. And also hex him for leaving me homeless and with no one. But instead, when I saw him for the first time in a month, I ran. I ran away from the fastest boy alive. Now thats I think about it, its kinda ridiculous. But I keep running. I felt a strong wind pass me, making my devil horns come out. I keep running though. Until I ran face first into a yellow and red suit. I let out a growl and turn to run again, when he grabs my hand. "You know that growl is a real turn on." he says. I try to hex his hand. "Kid Flash!" I yell. He laughs as he dodges another hex. "Miss me Miss me!" he yells childishly. Suddenly he is right next to my face. I feel my whole face turn red. He leans into my ear, and whispers "Now you got to kiss me." he whispers. Now my whole body my red, and my eyes open really wide. He pulls back and, but still close to my face. I try to say something. "I- um... Wh-...uh..." he smiles. He pulls me, and kisses me. I try to pull away. But I melt. I wrap my arms around his neck. But my bad luck sparks and we trip and fall over onto the ground. I try to pull away, but he keeps kissing me. I finally get my lips back. "K-kid?" I ask He smiles down at me. I felt my eyes fill up with tears. "Why did you leave me?" I ask. His smile disappears. "What do you mean? If you and Hive Five kept robbing, you would see I was only gone for a month." he says. "I quit the Hive Five a month ago. I've been on the streets for a month." I said. And to add to it, my stomach growled very loudly. Kid Flashes eyes widen. "Y-You've been on the street for a month?" he squeaked. The next thing I knew is he was holding me me in his arms, apologizing over and over again. I even think he was crying. But I can't see because he is cradling me and rocking me. I feel my stomach growl again. When was the last time I ate? Yesterday. I just found a couple dollars so I got a sandwich. That was at lunch yesterday. Its about 8 at night today. So its been more than a day since I ate last. I suddenly felt very weak. Kid Flash is still cradling me and apologizing. "Kid... Stop... Please..." I say. He stops and looks at me in the face. I see tears going down his face. My stomach growls again. He stands me up, and I fall back down again. He looks like he is about to cry again. He looks at war with himself. I close my eyes for a second, suddenly feeling very tired. He grabs my hand. "Stay right here. Don't move.. Ok?" he says. I open my eyes. "Please don't leave me!" she yells. Or yells as loud as she can with the amount of energy she has. "I promise I will come back." he says. I close my eyes again and nod. I felt the wind signaling that he had left. I felt like crying. But 10 seconds later, I felt the wind again. I slowly open my eyes. He is standing there with a cheeseburger, fries, and some water. I wait for a second, and grab the food and start to eat. He just stares at me. I keep eating. I look up to see silent tears going down his face. I put down the water I was drinking, and scootch over to him. I raise my hands to his face and wipe away his tears with my thumbs. "Why are you crying?" I asked. I almost laughed when I said that. The old Jinx would never had said any of these things, or accepted food from a goody-2-shoes. He is silent for a second, then spoke. "I let you starve on the streets." he said. "I had to leave to help Titans East. I thought by the time I came back you would be out of the Hive Five, But you would have a place to live." he started to cry again. "Please don't cry. Its not your fault." I say. But we both know I'm lying. Even I think it for a second. But he doesn't try to argue, and he lets me finish eating. After, I feel a lot better as I feel energy coming back to me. We sit in an awkward silence for about 10 minutes, before I feel his arms wrap around me. I snuggle into them and put my head back on his shoulder. Before I know it I fall asleep.

Kid Flash

She looked so beautiful... Her hair was down, she slowly breathed in and out. Her bubblegum eyes closed in sleep. I felt so guilty looking at her stomach. She has always been skinny and light, but she felt like a feather. And I could see her ribs because her stomach had caved in so much. I slowly picked her up, bridal style. I slowly walk to my house.

It takes a while, but we eventually get to my apartment. And she was still asleep. I put her on my couch and watch her sleep. I feel the guilt sink in again. She has been sleeping on the street for a month! Really bad stuff could have happened in that time. She starved because of me. Luckily I came back in time. But she still suffered. But she left the Hive Five! (Haha now they have 5 people now, not 6 ^_^) She is willing to do good! I smile at the thought. "You know you look stupid when you smile?" I hear her say, telling me she's awake. "Aww you know you like it I say." I say cockily. She rolled her eyes. "Where are we?" she says. "My apartment. Where you will be staying." I say. She raised one of her non existent eyebrows. "I promise I won't do anything!" I say quickly. "You really want me to stay here?" she asks. "yeah I do. I-I-I-I really like you Jinx." I say. She blinks once. Then twice. I think "Great. I just lost someone I lo-" but my thoughts were interrupted when her lips were suddenly pressed against mine. I couldn't think anymore. At that moment, I knew that this is the girl that I wanted to be with.

Couple weeks l8er. (yes. l8er. Not later. L8er.)

No ones POV (BTW: Lucky is Jinx just in case you didn't know.)

**"Titans! The BrotherHood has been listening to the conversations! I am going to disconnect all communication systems!" Kid Flash hears Robin shout out. "Take care of yourselves." (A/N: I don't feel like going back and looking at the words. So i'm sorry if those aren't the exact words he says) he says and the communicator sparks. It gets caught on Kid's pants and it starts to shock him. "Wally!" Lucky shouts out. She gets up from the couch she had been reading on, and rips the communicator was on. It zaps her a little so she throws it on the ground. They just sit there for a second. "Well... Should we go?" Kid says. "Go where?" Jinx says. "To fight the BrotherHood of course!" he says, taking a superhero stance. I laugh slightly when he turns around and runs into the door. "Yeah," Jinx says walking up to him and picking him off the ground "lets go." she says. Kid Flash picks her up and pecked her on the lips. "Love you." he said. "Love you too, ya dork." Jinx says running her hands through his hair. She hugs his body close to her's and he takes off. **


End file.
